


Pranking the Potions Master

by Eurus_Korvin14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus_Korvin14/pseuds/Eurus_Korvin14
Summary: The irony of the robes. Hermione pranks her beloved Potions Master.





	Pranking the Potions Master

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All credits to Ms. JK Rowling.
> 
> English is not my first language, but I still hope it's good enough. This is my first fanfic, so I apologize in advance.

"Severus!"

Severus looked up from his book to scan the room. _In the Lab, I see_. He thought, smiling as he looked down to continue reading.

"SEVERUS! Come here this instant!" he grinned and bit back a not-so-general-appropriate retort forming at the back of his throat. _She's in this mood again_. He sighed, but the grin didn't leave his face.  
He then felt the fire alarm ward to shift. _Oh Crap!_ He quickly got up to check on his witch, finding a very smoky laboratory. 

"Hermione!" he called when he heard her cough. He cast a spell to clear the smoke, and there she was. His witch, his Bushy-haired little witch; ash smeared on her face. 

"Hermione, are you alright?! What happened?!" he cupped her face, wiping the ashes.

"I'm fine. 'snothing, just a little miscalculation is all," she shrugged, coughing again.  
  
"And now you're here! Why didn't you come earlier, so this disaster wouldn't happen," giving him a glare and gesturing at the lab table?  
  
Still cupping her face, he scanned the table. On the lab table, has various ingredients in different bowls some looks like they could save and use for later and some are covered in green and purple slime from the broken *A4 pewter cauldron where Hermione was brewing. The table was slightly burned, a good scrubbing could fix it.  It is indeed nonetheless, a disaster.   
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you were pranking me again," he looked at her sheepishly.  
  
"Are you really alright?" he asked her looking straight in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, yes. I'm fine.." she tried to turn her head away from his hands but he held her firmly, though, she wonders just how could he hold her firmly in such gentle way.  
  
"You sure?" he confirmed.  
  
" Yes I am," she looked at him intently. He gave her a nod and turned to the table, inspecting it.   
  
"You need help here?" he said, gesturing at the mess.  
  
"No, I'll be fine." she smiled.  
  
"Oh wait!" she called.  
  
"What is it?" he looked at her in concern.  
  
"Well, since I was too panicked that I forgot that I have a wand... I used whatever it is in that opened parcel," this time she was the one who looked at him sheepishly.  
  
"What?!" his eye widened.  
  
"Oh, is.. is it that important?" she bit her lip to stop laughing at his expression.  
  
"It was my new robes, from France." he looked shocked.  
  
"Oh, at least it did a great help," she said shrugging,  
  
"But.. that's... I've waited.. for that.." he seems to be lost of words while still looking at the empty parcel.  
  
"SEVERUS! I'm just kidding! I used our old towel, not your robes!" she said laughing.  
  
He blinked.  
  
"Severus!"  
  
He blinked again, twice.  
  
"OHHHH! you little!" he exclaimed once it finally sank in his brain that his fantastic, beautiful and intelligent wicked little witch has managed to prank him, again.  
  
He looked at her with his predatory eyes. Slowly walking towards her.  
  
"Now, Severus, I need to clean this-"  
  
Let's just say that the lab becomes more... disastrous. In a sinfully delicious way.

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> * I have no idea about cauldron sizes I apologize if that was wrong.


End file.
